Untold Truths Twilight fan fic
by XScherX
Summary: When everything you thought you knew about yourself becomes false what do you have to hold onto?


Laya watched the sunset until only the few peaks of gold cloud that remained sunk into the red abyss. The sky was being overcastted by the dark grey of night. She watched as the darkness once again consume the red and gold light. Laya could still smell the fresh sent of night in the air. It always felt...different than in the day time. It always seemed to calm her, it almost felt as though the night was quieter than hectic daily-life.

_I wonder what my new school is like. _Laya thought as the air around her began to substantially cool. Her mid-length brown hair gently flowed with the soft winds. Her intense green eyes stared out at the landscape beneath her. Everywhere she looked there were flowers blooming, but one by one field of brilliantly colorful flowers began to close their petals against the cold harsh night ahead.

"So, Laya are you ready for your new school tomorrow?" Came an ominous voice.

Laya turned to see her older brother Kelvin standing stiffly on the railing of their new deck. He wasn't faced by the height of it. _If _he was human he would of been scared out of his mind. Laya didn't even notice he was there due to his masterfully silent steps. Even thought Laya wasn't a vampire she more or less had the look and smell of one. Being raised by one and all. He looked like a pale stone statue, gazing at her with a dark golden eyes which seemed to sparkle in the oncoming night.

Laya smiled. "Of course," Even though the documents said that Kelvin and her were brother and sister that was far from it. He rescued her when she was about five from what he said an abusive family. Laya only has memories from years five and up. Now she's sixteen and has lived with Kelvin for eleven years. She was never frightened of him, he always looked out for her. He was really like a father to her, despite his appearance. Even though he looks to be about twenty he's really over two hundred years old. He never did anything to hurt her. He was careful around Laya. Since compared to a vampire she was a weak twig that he could snap at any moment. But another reason he kept her around was because she had a very peculiar talent involving people which she wouldn't really consider a gift more than a curse.

Kelvin jumped silently down and faced Laya and smiled reassuringly. "Lay, you know I told you moving her to Forks was to lie low with some friends, but there is also something I should mention. Carlisle, has a family that goes to your new school."

Laya looked at him confused. "Vampires attending here? Wow, I would of thought they'd be locked away in their home distancing themselves. Tell me Kelvin, do they hunt like you?"

Kelvin laughed and ruffled her hair. "You catch on quick, Lay. You know I wouldn't endanger you with a carnivorous vampire family around. Actually they are quite civil. They live _alongside _humans. Which I must commend them, is a great accomplished task."

Laya looked at him and sighed. "You've raised me, isn't _that _an accomplished task?"

Kelvin rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah I'll tell you, you where the most rambunctious child I've ever met. Always asking questions and getting into things that you really shouldn't."

"So tell me, who are these 'others'?" Laya asked gazing out at the newly lit stars.

"Well, Esme is Carlisle's wife, Edward is his son along with Emmet and Jasper. His daughters are Rosalie and Alice. All of his children go to Forks high school. they6 are mostly known as the Cullen family, they've lived here for a few years and are well respected. Carlisle is a doctor, you know."

Laya stayed silent for a moment wondering how a vampire could stand to be around that much blood as a doctor and not go crazy. He'd have to be pretty old, like Kelvin to be able to control himself like that. "So then, they're coming over tonight aren't they?" Laya said catching on.

Kelvin nodded, "I know Lay, you don't like others coming into the house but they're good people. They're just here to make sure I wont do anything to harm the people around here."

Laya wasn't going to deny what Kelvin felt and knew. Kelvin had that way of knowing. She didn't know why but no matter who she met she always was weary of them. Kelvin said it was because of her abusive past. But for some reason even though she trusted him with her very life that didn't fit well with her. If she was abused by her parents, then why wouldn't she remember? But she decided to not make a big deal out of it.

"Okay,' She smiled at him so he knew she was okay with it. "but you have to tell me, what can they do? Does any of them have powers like you?"

Kelvin stiffened as he breathed in a scent. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Laya walked into the house as Kelvin disappeared to greet them...

Laya didn't really want to meet other vampires but if they were friends of Kelvin then she would give it her all to appear nice to them. Laya got a shiver up her spine then she looked to see Kelvin with all seven Cullen's coming through the kitchen door. They were all inhumanly beautiful but Laya didn't seem to notice anymore.

A tall beautiful blonde smiled warmly at her. "Hello," She spoke in a honey sweet voice and stuck out her hand. "I'm Esme." Laya smiled and hesitantly shook Esme's hand.


End file.
